sillyguyfandomcom-20200214-history
Top Ten Most Hardcore Animals In The World
This is a list of the most hardcore and bad-ass animals in the entire world. There are only ten, and some you may disagree with, but all of these animals are hardcore. 1. Hyena - Mostly for its bone-tearing jaws and incredible speed. With enough jaw power to tear a bone in half, this animal is among the most hardcore animals found anywhere in the world. 2. Brazilian Wandering Spider - Mostly because of its paralyzing venom, swiftness, and power. This spider is the baddest, meanest, and deadliest spider in the world, and the Guinness Book of Records thinks the same. With venom powerful enough to kill in minutes, and with an excruciating bite, and incredible swiftness, this spider is, as said, the most bad-ass spider in the world. 3. American Crocodile - Mostly because of its temper, bite power, and swiftness. This animal has a bite force that could rival the Tyrannosaurus Rex. It is among the best hunters in the world, and is always lurking in the shadows. Much stronger and powerful than its cousin, the American Alligator, the American Crocodile greatly deserved number three. 4. King Cobra - Mostly for its incredible temper, and venom. The baddest snake in the world, the King Cobra is the largest of all of the venomous snakes, although not the most venomous, as that spot belongs to Asia's Inland Taipan. With a knock-out temper, known to strike at speeds faster than the blink of an eye, and to not stop lashing until the victim either drops dead or runs away from the snake's grasp, this animal deserves number four. 5. The Bull - Mostly for its nightmarish temper and power. There is a reason that the phrase, "If you mess with the bull you get the horns", came into existence. This animal is among the baddest animals in the entire world, as dozens die each year from its nightmare of a temper. Its temper is among the most famous of all animals, as matadors even try to escape its bucking fury and stay on, but some are not so lucky. This guy sure deserved number five. 6. Great White Shark - Mostly because of it's immense size and power. This shark is very bad-ass, as for its attacks and fierceness. It is the largest predatory fish in any ocean, and is the deadliest and most dangerous. This animal definitely deserves number six. 7. Grizzly Bear - Mostly because of its intimidating size and fierceness. Never mess with a grizzly bear, as there's a good chance you won't come out of it alive. The most incredible of all bears, this bear has jaws powerful enough to tear your hands off in one bite, and can run much faster than you can. You should never mess with a grizzly bear; this animal definitely deserves number seven. 8. Komodo Dragon - Mostly because of its incredible rituals and fierceness. This animal can go as far as killing the animal its mating with, simply because it just so damn bad-ass. The baddest lizard of them all, if Godzilla were a real lizard, he would definitely be one of these. That just goes to show you how powerful and mean these animals are. This animal definitely deserves number eight 9. The Killer Bee - Mostly because of its deadly swarms. This animal is among the deadliest bees in the world, after the Hornet, of course. It's swarms are known to kill, and even severely injure. This animal definitely deserves number nine. 10. The Moose - You may strongly disagree with this choice, but with its dark side, this animal definitely deserves number ten. It is known to charge and gore animals much more powerful than itself, and has even attacked cars, buildings, and even people. Moose hate dogs, as they are their arch rival. No one knows why, but for some reason they specifically target dogs.